Inuyasha's Fear and Kagome's Love
by TimeArtist
Summary: Naraku is gone, Sango and Miroku are married and expecting their first child, Shippo is growing up, but Inuyasha still hasn't mated with Kagome, AND IT IS DRIVING HER INSANE. Find out what she handles it, with a little help from Myoga.


It was a beautiful day in the feudal era. Naraku was gone, the jewel shard was complete and back inside Kagome's body, Miroku and Sango were married with their first child on the way, and nobody has attacked the village recently. The only problem was that Inuyasha was in a worse mood than ever before. He was in heat, and unlike the last times, he didn't have something to distract him while he was going through this. He wasn't an outcast anymore, Naraku wasn't out there somewhere, and he wasn't pinned to a tree. Right now he wouldn't mind one of those to keep him from fantasying about a certain miko that has captured his heart. Inuyasha let out a sigh while he sat in a tree. Why did he have to go into heat in the first place, it was maddening. Plus Kagome wasn't making it any easier for him. She knew that he was suffering and wanted her in the most primal way, and she was doing everything she could to tempt him. She would do things that he would only notice or when they were alone, and he was very close to giving in. And the worse thing about it was him being only in the first stage of the heat. Either he had to be away from Kagome for the next week or give into his instincts and have her in bed, with the latter being more appealing.

"Inuyasha, where are you?" _Crap! I didn't even smell her. _Inuyasha jumped down from the tree in front of her.

"What?" He tried to give her his most intimidating stare but couldn't pull it off with thoughts of getting her on her back and she seemed to know it if her smile was any indicator.

"Since it's suck a nice day, I was wondering if you wanted to come swimming with us?"

"Us?"

"Sango, Miroku, Shippo; you know, us. Do you want to come and join us, or you can just watch if you don't want to swim." She flicked one of his ears playfully and he had to resist putting his nose in the crook of her neck. The only sign of his discomfort that Kagome saw was his eye twitching.

"I think I'll stay here."

"Are you sure, Inuyasha? You might have fun." Inuyasha needed to get away from her and fast.

"I'm sure wench, now get going." Inuyasha leapt off so he could get away from her. Away from her unique and intoxicating scent that drove him wild. Away from her sweat face with a smile that could melt his heart and make him soar. Away from the warmth that she emitted from her heart and always made him stop in awe of her. Inuyasha was so distracted of trying to get away from her that he didn't even notice Myoga until he called his name for the fifth time.

"What do you want, Myoga?"

"Will you slow down a minute my lord?" All he got was a warning growl. Myoga sighed while he was barely holding on to a piece of Inuyasha's hair. "My lord, why are you running away from the others?"

"I'm not running away from the others, and what are you doing here anyway?"

"I came here to see how you were doing with the spring mating season. Can we please stop before I fall off!" Inuyasha decided to take pity on the flea and stop. He was far away from Kagome that her scent didn't bother him as much but close enough to smell her.

"Myoga, this season, it seems stronger than the others that I've had, even after I got released from the tree."

"Well, that is normal, Lord Inuyasha. As you get older, the mating season gets stronger for demons. And since you haven't a distraction as you use to be, the season will be stronger for you."

"Is there a way to lessen it? I'm going crazy here." Inuyasha's claws were going into the bark of the tree he was standing in.

"Sorry my, lord, but you'll just have to bear it like other demons or mate. I'm sure Lady Kagome wouldn't mind that latter my lord." Myoga was immediately squashed between Inuyasha's fingers.

"I am not going to mate with her while I'm like this. This heat is making my demon blood boil and I am not going to hurt her." He let Myoga go then and started running again. Hopefully, if he ran hard enough, he'll be able to handle being around Kagome, at least for a little while.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kagome were at a lake relaxing. Sango was eight months pregnant and Kagome thought that the cool water would help with her swollen ankles and her hurting back. Sango was resting with Miroku along the rocks that formed a mini pool for them to sit in. Miroku was messaging her back while Shippo and Kagome were playing in the lake.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha going to mate with you this season?" Shippo had grown over the years and wasn't as small as he use to be. Inuyasha explained that fox kits were usually small until they hit their teen years. It seemed that Shippo had hit that mark because he came up to her elbow now. His face was starting to grow longer and more defined, his tall was less fluffy and seemed to be getting longer, and he was able to change his paws into feet when he wanted to. What changed about him the most were his eyes. They were still the same color and they held the humor that he always held, like he was always planning a trick or found something funny about you, but there also held a knowledge that almost didn't belong in somebody as young as Shippo. With all the things that he's seen over the years, it was no wonder.

"I'm not sure, Shippo."

"Well, he'll be an idiot if he doesn't. Everyone knows how much he loves you but him."

"I think he knows, Shippo." She smiled at him before splashing him with some water. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"Just wondering what was going to happen between the two of you." He splashed her back before making his way to the shore. "I'm going to check on Miroku and Sango."

"Alright, I'm going to sunbath over there on the shore." Kagome pointed to spot a little distance away from Sango and Miroku. Shippo nodded in understanding before swimming towards them again. Kagome settled a little ways away so she could look at them. Sango was using Miroku as a pillow while he messaged her. Sango was smiling at him in appreciation and love. Sango had asked Kagome and Keade to help in the delivery of their first child and the both of them had agreed to it gladly. Kagome was also to be the child's godmother, since she has taken care of Shippo since his parents were killed. She smiled at the memory of a nervous Sango asking if she could be the godmother. She was surprised that she was so nervous, but she had agreed without hesitation. Sango was so relieved with her answer that she broke out crying, and when Inuyasha came along to see what she was crying about, she started hitting him for being insensitive. Needless to say that she and Miroku had to talk Sango down from hitting Inuyasha and keep him from saying something really stupid. Sango wasn't armed at the moment, but she wasn't in the right state of mind to mess with at the moment. Kagome had to chuckle at the memory.

Now, the only problem was getting a certain half-demon to actually be brave enough to claim her as his mate. He may have gotten over Kikyo and realized that he was in love with herself instead of Kikyo, but for some reason he wouldn't make a move for her. And it was frustrating. Hopefully she could either talk to him or tempt him into claiming her, with the latter being a bit more fun.

"Kagome, Miroku and I are going back so I can rest."

"And I'm helping out some of the villagers build and repair some huts."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later than. I'm going to tan for a while." They all nodded their heads before heading off. Kagome laid there until she felt a little bite on her check. She smacked her check and when she removed her hand she found a flatten Myoga.

"Now, what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here Myoga? I thought that you would be with your mate."

"Normally I would be, Lady Kagome, but I like to see to Master Inuyasha during this time as well. That is why I actually came to you."

"And why would you want to see me?"

"Lord Inuyasha's heat is stronger this spring and I think that you're the only one that can help him during this season."

"The only problem with that is he barely comes near me, let alone be in a room with me. How am I going to help him?"

"So you do love him?"

"Of course, Myoga, I wouldn't have stayed by him so long if I didn't. Now, if you don't have ways to help me knock some since into him we can end this conversation right know."

"Well, I think him seeing you in your swimsuit here will help. If only we could keep him here. The only problem is that he's scared of accidentally hurting you during the mating."

"No wonder. If that's the problem, how would you suggest getting Inuyasha over here and giving into the season?"

"Leave that to me, Lady Kagome. He'll be here, you just remind him how much you love each other."

"No problem there Myoga." The little flee nodded before hopping off her hand and going to where Inuyasha ran off to. "I guess I should give him more credit." Kagome laid back down and waited for Myoga's plan to take effect.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree downwind from Kagome. He could easily smell her even though he was far away from her. He knew that she would easily give into him and become him mate. He would just have to say the word and the both of them could be enjoying each other, but he could also hurt her. He remembered the time in the mirror castle. She had kissed him to bring him back from becoming a demon. He had hurt her without even knowing it, not until they got out of the castle anyway. Then he noticed her sleeves were red with her blood and his claws smelled of her blood. He felt so bad about that, and he knew that there was a chance that he might do that again while they were mating and not even notice until well afterwards. For if a kiss was able to distract him from her injuries when he was holding her, he was sure that he would be able to hurt her and not know it until it was well to late. He could never do that, especially while he was in heat. His demon blood was unpredictable as is during this time.

"Master Inuyasha, I'm glad I was able to find you again."

"What do you want, Myoga?"

"I just wanted to tell you that Lady Kagome wanted to talk to you. She seemed extremely serious."

"I'll talk to her after the heat is over."

"I think that will be too late. She said something about going to somebody who is brave enough to claim her."

"What!" Inuyasha was up in an instant.

"She's by the lake alone. She said if you don't want her to go then you better talk her out of it." Myoga got the sentence out before Inuyasha was speeding towards Kagome. He let out a little sigh while he crossed his arms. "I hope I did the right thing with that little ruse. Oh well, I'm sure Lady Kagome will be able to handle herself with Master Inuyasha." He hoped off the tree and started heading back to his new mate. She finally wore him down and he wasn't about to go through this heat without her. Even he wasn't above it. And when the time was right, he would go to Sesshomaru and convince him to take a mate. Then his final duty would be done until their children would need him. But until then, he was actually going to enjoy this mating season. A crow flew by him and he jumped on.

Inuyasha was raging through the forest. How dare she even think about going away with that mangy wolf. There was no way he was going to let her go. He came onto the lake and found her lying on her stomach in her swimming suit. It was a red bikini that covered very little. She was not going to see the wolf in that. He jumped over to where she was and landed right beside her.

"I wasn't sure Myoga would be able to get you to come."

"You're planning to leave for that wolf aren't you?" Kagome turned her head to look at him and decided that whatever Myoga told him was going to take a while to explain, but for now she could probable play it up, to a point anyway.

"I was thinking about it. He doesn't seem to have a problem with claiming what he wants."

"You are not going to be with that mangy wolf." Kagome noticed that that his claws were digging into the rock that they were on. She defiantly would have to be careful about her next words, even though pushing him to the edge like this was kind of fun.

"And why shouldn't I go Inuyasha? Do you want to claim me as your own?"

"You know damn well that I do."

"Then why haven't you? I'm here, willing to be your mate, but you run from me every time we're alone together." Kagome picked up a piece of grass and played with it like the conversation wasn't a big deal. "You kind of send mixed signals you know. And I hate filling like I'm not attractive enough." She heard a growl before and before she knew it, Kagome was on her back with a pair of heated, golden eyes staring at her. Kagome couldn't help but gasp.

"You think that you're not attractive enough?" Inuyasha brushed his pelvis towards her so she could feel his arousal. "This is how attractive I think you are and it's driving me to madness. I want to take you like no man ever has and kill every male that dares to come near you." Inuyasha buried his nose against her neck. "I want your scent on me and mine on you, so that people can barely tell them apart. I want all of you, all the time." Inuyasha ran his teeth across her throat and felt her shiver against him. Kagome's scent spiked with arousal and Inuyasha had to keep himself from taking her right there. Her scent told him everything that he needed to know. She was living, free, and willing to mate and bare his children. He knew that she would be loving and warm, giving herself completely to him.

"Inuyasha, I would love to be with you."

"I know. Kami, I know, Kagome. But you have an effect on me. I probably won't be able to control myself, my demon nature, and I might hurt you accidentally. I've heard stories of those who got too carried away in the pleasure, and I don't want your blood on my claws. Not again, not ever." Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha when he started to pull away.

"Inuyasha, you're not those demons who get carried away. You're different, special, and I know that no matter what, you'll never do anything to hurt me."

"How can you say that when I already have? At Kaguya's castle I dug my claws into you. I didn't even notice until we were outside the castle."

"Inuyasha, that wasn't the real you, and as I remember it, we were a little distracted with trying to kill Kaguya and Naraku."

"That doesn't matter, I still hurt you." When Inuyasha tried to pull away again, Kagome let him go and sat up. She sat there, while Inuyasha got up, and hid her eyes with her bangs. "Kagome, I'm sorry, I just can't." Inuyasha was about to leave and see if he could run off his arousal but the smell of tears stopped him. He turned around and saw the tears and her small frame shaking with Kagome trying to get control of herself. "Kagome…" Kagome shot up to her feet and smacked him.

"You jerk! You're going to make the both of us suffer because of that! I swear, I thought we got over that." She grabbed Inuyasha's hair and pulled his face down so they could be eye to eye. "You've held me countless times and not once have you hurt me. We've kissed and embraced and still you haven't hurt me. You're soul was stolen from you, get over it. My Kami, Inuyasha, haven't you forgotten the time when my body was being controlled by the dark priestess, I almost killed you. If I blamed myself every time for something that I had no control over, I wouldn't have grown into the priestess that I am today." She shoved him away and wiped her tears. She was angry and Inuyasha was about to regret not mating her sooner. "Out off all the times you've turned into a full demon, you take the one and only time you've hurt me." Kagome slapped him again, but before she could bring her hand back and continue with her speak, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Will you stop slapping me?" He was angry now and she could tell that he was holding himself back from doing something stupid.

"When you stop being an idiot. You are not going to hurt me, no matter what."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because right now you're beyond angry and you're holding on my wrist isn't hurting me." That seemed to surprise him. Inuyasha didn't even realize that he was still holding her wrist. He had a strong grip on her sure, but he could tell that he wasn't causing her any discomfort with his grip. "Even though you're angry with me, you still hold me tenderly. Replace one passion with another, and I'm sure you'd hold me just as strongly, but just as sweetly as well." Kagome pressed her body to him and kissed him. "The true you, Inuyasha, will never hurt me, and the true me will never hurt you, no matter how much we anger each other." They kissed again and this time Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her.

"You didn't have to cry you know. I hate it when you cry." Inuyasha nuzzled her neck and took a deep breath. "I'll make sure that you'll never cry again as my mate." Kagome smiled at that.

"You do know that I cry when I'm happy too."

"That'll be the only time, no other." He picked her up and headed to the house that he and some of the other villagers built for her.

"We'll be happy together Inuyasha, and we'll have a nice big family."

"How big?"

"At least three children."

"Three, then I guess we better get started." He jumped to the second story ledge and opened the window to her room. He gentle put her on her bed before using his claws to remove what little clothe she had on.

"Inuyasha, that was one of my favorites."

"And I'm sure every other male who would see you in this." He held up what was left of her bikini before tossing it aside and getting undressed himself and laying beside her. "You'll tell me if I hurt you." Kagome nodded her head. Inuyasha smiled at the woman he loved and kissed her. Tonight, and many others, Inuyasha was going to show how much he loved the miko from the future.


End file.
